jagfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Elelohesterling
Hi Elelohesterling -- we are excited to have The Jag Base as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Justin Lynn Importing templates Hi, Elelohesterling! I'll be happy to help you with templates, or invite another Wikian to help you. Would you be interested in having all of the JAG articles imported here from Wikipedia? We can use Special:Export there and Special:Import here to make it easier on you. Of course you'd be welcome to edit, rearrange, expand or delete the content to suit this wiki, but WP articles can make a great starting point. Let me know what you think, and I can import articles and templates at the same time. — Catherine (talk) 17:58, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi there! I see Catherine has already introduced their self. I wanted to let you know that you can ask me any questions you might have about creating wikis any time you'd like. I would also be happy to help you import templates. Just let me know what you need. -- JaeSharp 11:54, 12 December 2007 (UTC) NCIS Database * Hi, I'm a bureaucrat over at the NCIS Database, and we were considering having a link over to this wiki to establish a partnership since NCIS is a spin-off from JAG. Just wondering if this was ok with you since you appear to be the one in charge here, and if you have any comments or anything, feel free to contact me, or place a message in the forum. Thanks, Nighthawk leader 01:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Can I be an admin on the JAG page? Merging wikis Hello. I would like to have a meeting of sorts with the admin of several wikis on Fandom to discuss the possibly merging all of those wikis into one, since they are part of three continuities that are connected. The purpose of the merge would be to make it easier to maintain pages for those items that cross series. Please see this thread on Community Central to discuss the issue. Lady Aleena (talk) ( ) 12:40, September 12, 2017 (UTC)